


lines easily crossed

by chouhimes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Crying, M/M, Student/Teacher AU, Underage - Freeform, im sorry but also not idk, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouhimes/pseuds/chouhimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>izuna is 15. tobirama is not. he's his teacher, and he definitely should not engage in any activities with a teen who has a very obvious crush on him outside of school. hashirama makes his life approximately 100x more difficult than it needs to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lines easily crossed

**Author's Note:**

> pov changes from tobirama to izuna back to tobirama jsyk!! it's pretty easy to tell where. anyway i'm gross and so is this fic lmao ok have fun

tobirama really hates his job, sometimes. the fact that he works at a private school is a direct factor in most of the positives; his students are generally polite enough considering the yearly tuition cost is enough to buy several new cars and they can’t afford to be expelled, the salary is more than livable, and his coworkers are all nice enough people (except for the uchiha, but as the headmaster, he doesn’t really have the ability to complain about him). for the past nine years, his being a professor of algebra was a decent gig, something he didn’t dread when he woke up every morning like he did his previous jobs. of course, life always throws curveballs, and even tobirama is sometimes unable to avoid being pelted in the face.

two weeks before the start of the new school year, tobirama receives a call from hashirama. his brother has always been exceedingly (read: annoyingly) determined to keep in touch with his brother, unwilling to let them grow apart like so many other families. the call isn’t what shocks him. it’s the news hashirama delivers that makes him feel like he’s been punched in the gut.

“you _what_?”

“i got a job at your school! i saw that they had an opening for an earth science teacher and, well, i did major in plant biology which i guess was close enough because they were pretty willing to hire me? they also said something about possibly teaching biology too but--”

“was there no other school you could’ve worked at? why did it have to be mine?” tobirama feels a headache forming.

“well. i mean. i checked out the other schools but, you know, konoha prep had the best benefits and salary, and there’s fairly cheap housing nearby compared to what i’d have to keep paying here, and also. i mean, madara is there too and helped in me getting the job so i thought--”

“ah, i see. so this is madara’s doing.” he reaches for the medicine cabinet, searching with one hand while holding his cell with the other.

“no! no, no i guess i just. i mean we’ve been friends since high school so it’d be nice to see him on a regular basis instead of just meeting for lunch every now and again and, uh, he did mention that we might be able to share his apartment or something to cut back on costs which would be convenient. i mean, that’s not the only reason i’d room with him! we’re best friends of course i’d want to room with him, i’m not just using him for finan--”

he finishes swallowing two aspirins and sighs, exasperated. “okay, okay, yeah, i understand. you’re 35 years old and you still have a crush on the jackass. fine. it’s a great job. i’ll be seeing you every single day for ten months straight. looking forward to it. bye.”

* * *

the first day is always the worst. this year is particularly stressful. hashirama, rather than preparing his own classes and lessons, talks his ear off the whole day prior. this morning he rambles on about being unsure if he should try to be more stern and professional or more relaxed and risk students slacking more because he’s “so chill,” as he puts it. tobirama leads him toward the science wing and coerces him into going to class, mumbling something about winging it as hashirama always does, and drags himself to the math department, aware of the fact that only five minutes remain until classes start. 

when he walks into the room, the majority of desks are already occupied by students. only a few towards the front remain empty, though it doesn’t matter, considering tobirama always has a seating chart. he writes his name up on the board and pulls out a folder of syllabi from a file cabinet, glancing at his final student list to count how many he needs. as he looked through the names, one in particular stands out to him: izuna uchiha. the surname is common enough to see, considering madara is now the headmaster and his family has been funneling money and students into the school for decades, but he recognizes this one from hashirama’s ramblings. 

izuna is madara’s younger brother. he hopes he won’t be as awful as madara, but the only well-behaved uchihas he’s had are itachi and shisui, and he’s had many in this classroom. the fact that he’s madara’s brother makes the hope that much slimmer, though he has met the boy a few times and he seems nice enough. he has no problem being an ass to those who disrespect him, but tobirama doubts that he can get away with acting that way towards his boss’ precious little brother. he sighs quietly, setting the seating chart generator to run once more, with updated students, and prints it out. the bell rings. 

“i am senju-sensei,” he begins as the room grows quiet, “and i am your teacher this year. i understand math is a difficult subject for some, but as long as you pay attention and make sure you ask questions when confused, you’ll be just fine.” 

some of the children still look unconvinced, but tobirama isn’t worried. he’s only failed those who made no effort to reach out to him for help, and considering algebras 1 through 3 are required classes, not many choose that path. he glances at the seating chart in his hands. 

“i know everyone hates them, but in my class there will be a seating chart. it’s easier for all of us if the class is organized. stand up, i’ll call your name and direct you to your seat, and if i mispronounce it or you’d prefer a nickname, let me know.” 

the class groans quietly, but does as he says, shuffling off to the outskirts of the classroom. as he seats each student, he commits their names and faces to memory, hesitating momentarily when he reaches the second to last pupil. 

“uchiha izuna,” he says, looking at him. “you are here, front and center. congratulations. uzumaki-san, please sit in the seat directly behind namikaze-san, if he could raise his hand.” 

the two move as they’re told. izuna has a strange expression on his face, a cross between awe and embarrassment. tobirama stares for a split-second before handing out syllabi and launching into the first day spiel. 

 

* * *

 

“i know it’s the first day, but you will have homework. it’s just some simple review problems, stuff you should’ve already been taught, so it shouldn’t be too exhausting. the assignment’s on the board. if you have any trouble, come see me here either at lunch or before or after school. if you can’t find me, try asking my… brother, hashirama senju-sensei, up in room 207, for my whereabouts or contact information, should you lose the syllabus.” 

the bell rings again, and students begin filing through the door, onto their second class. tobirama rubs his forehead, digging through his desk for aspirin, switches notes from freshmen algebra i to junior algebra iii, and relaxes for his only free period of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

lunch seems to take years to arrive. his brother immediately is in his room, it seems, gushing about all his students and how he ended up being chill and still managed to hold the class’ attention and how he’s already loving his job, and he’s so happy izuna’s in his class because he’s such a cute kid and-- 

tobirama makes vague noises of agreement every so often, pulling out a chicken wrap, hoping his brother soon leaves. he loves him, he really does, but the man can talk for hours without stopping, and his melodramatic attitude doesn’t make it any easier to sit through. 

“shouldn’t you go talk to madara about something?” he throws out, hoping his brother will take the bait. 

“oh! you’re right, thanks for reminding me, i totally forgot.” hashirama looks eager to exit for once, heading out the door before he even finishes yelling “i’ll see you later!”

tobirama bites the last of his wrap in peace and grabs a water from the mini fridge near his desk. shortly thereafter, a quiet knock echoes throughout the room. 

“um, senju-sensei?” a voice calls from the entrance. tobirama looks up, and freezes, bottle halfway to his lips. he lowers it as the boy walks into the room, stopping in front of his desk. 

“yes, uchiha-san?” he manages, unsure of why he’s so wary around this child. 

“i was wondering if i could get some help on tonight’s homework. i know it’s review stuff, but i looked them over and haven’t really been able to remember how to do the problems, and…” he trails off, looking slightly embarrassed. tobirama nods once, setting his water aside. 

“you could come in after school if you’d like. i’m not sure what time you leave campus, but i’m here until five, usually.” 

izuna looks up at him, eyes bright. “oh! niisan doesn’t leave until like, six, and he’s my ride home so that works fine!” 

tobirama frowns, startled at hearing madara referred to in such a reverent tone from anyone but hashirama, but nods again. “that’ll work, then. is that all?” 

“mhm.” izuna hums, turning away. “niisan told me you’re something of an ass, but it doesn’t seem like that to me. i think you’re my favorite teacher so far.” 

tobirama isn’t sure how to respond to that, so he doesn’t. izuna smiles brightly, already at the doorway. 

“anyway, i’ll see you later, senju-sensei!” 

tobirama frowns deeper. 

 

* * *

 

“i heard you tutored izu-kun today.” hashirama comments, sitting on the couch. tobirama ignores him, looking through an article about water pollution in a city nearby. hashirama, being hashirama, had failed to come to a housing arrangement with anyone before arriving in konoha, and, being hashirama, had showed up at tobirama’s place, sheepish. he couldn't turn him away, obviously, so here he was. 

“madara told me you were one of his teachers. he’s a good kid. really smart, too. he’s only 15, but he’s already locked in some pretty prestigious scholarships for college. sometimes i think madara loves him more than he loves himself.” hashirama says, shoving a donut into his mouth. 

“hm.” 

“speaking of madara, i’m probably gonna be heading to his place in a few days once he gets it cleaned up and stuff. he has a spare bedroom since one of his sisters moved out last week, so i’ll take it.” 

“finally,” says tobirama, scrolling down. 

“ha ha. you know you’ll miss me.” 

“you’ve been here less than a week, there’s nothing to miss.” 

hashirama pouts, the expression ridiculous on him. “you’re so mean, tobi.” 

“so i’ve been told,” he closes his laptop, standing up. “and don’t call me that.”

 

* * *

two weeks pass. nothing changes, aside from hashirama’s departure. the fact that nothing, specifically izuna coming for tutoring every day, changes is concerning. with izuna being as smart as everyone tells him, he should have zero problems with some simple algebra. he comes everyday, however, regardless of the material assigned that night. he’s not annoying or anything, and izuna is actually fairly decent company, bringing up intelligent topics to discuss between math, but he acts strangely, always fidgeting around the older man and sometimes hinting at some innuendo. tobirama pretends he doesn’t notice. 

“so… you just factor these and set them equal to zero?” 

“yes.”

 izuna’s pencil moves across the paper, doing the work. “and then… uh…” 

“you have to solve them and get your two answers.” 

“oh! right,” he bites his bottom lip, something tobirama has often noticed him doing no matter the situation. it seems to be habit. 

“um… there was something about… some answers not… working?” 

“mm. extraneous solutions. you have to plug the answer you got from solving zeroes back into the original equations to see if they’re true.” 

izuna is silent as he does the rest of the problem, chewing intently on that lip still, then beams at tobirama when he finishes. “did i do it right?” 

tobirama glances at the answer circled and nods. “yeah. you did a good job.” 

izuna’s smile seems to get even larger with the praise, and he starts working on the next problem. it’s finished within the minute, flawlessly. 

“uchiha-san,” izuna looks up. 

“you seem to grasp these concepts very quickly. i just wonder why they don’t click the first time during class.” 

izuna’s cheeks redden. “uh, i guess it’s just the uh… environment…i can’t concentrate with… so many people around maybe, it’s weird…” 

“hm.” tobirama doesn’t press the issue, though he knows the teen is making up some answer on the spot to hide his obvious crush. 

“t-thank you for your help again, sensei…” izuna quickly packs his homework away, hastily stuffing things into his bag. his pencil pouch falls off the desk and he curses quietly, kneeling to pick the spilled contents up. 

tobirama watches as he does this, realizing that the polite thing to do would be to help, but not acting on that realization. izuna’s fingers are long and slender, easily reaching and wrapping around the various writing instruments, and his movements are graceful, seemingly without thought. he shifts, closer to where tobirama is sitting, and reaches for a pen that rolled under his sensei’s seat. he is far closer than he needs to be to be able to grab the pen, tobirama notices as he narrows his eyes. the teen’s head brushes gently against his inner thigh as he pulls back. 

“sorry about that…” izuna mumbles, face burning, and slings his bag over his shoulder. “i’ll just go now. thanks again.” 

as he rushes out, tobirama wonders if he’ll return for tutoring now that his true motives are coming to light.

 

* * *

izuna doesn’t show up after school the next monday. or any day that week. he does, however, come to class increasingly upset and tired. on friday, izuna walks into class nearly 30 minutes late, looking dead on his feet, and slumps into his desk. he falls asleep almost immediately, tobirama sees, but is left untouched the whole period. when the bell rings, after everyone clears the room, he walks over to his student. 

“uchiha-san.” he says, lightly shaking his shoulder. the teen starts, looking around, confused and still half asleep. tobirama has a fleeting thought about his appearance (“he’s cute when he’s tired. i want to--”) before shutting it down. slowly, izuna’s eyes focus on his face and he blushes, pale skin turning a bright red. 

“i-i’m so sorry, sensei! i didn’t mean to come late or fall asleep, oh god, i’m so sorry…” izuna starts tearing up, and puts his head in his hands. “please don’t tell niisan, he’s gonna be even more mad at me and i’m gonna die, oh my god, i’m so--” 

“hey!” tobirama says quietly, tone firm. “calm down, i’m annoyed but i’m not going to call the police or anything.” izuna is still crying into his arms. tobirama sighs (he also thinks that he’s even cuter when he’s crying, he wants to make him--). 

“look, i don’t know what’s going on, but if it’s affecting your health you need to sort it out. you can’t come to class like this.” 

“i’m sorry.” 

izuna’s never been this quiet, and he’s certainly never been this down. “...did something happen between you and your brother? why is he mad at you in the first place?” 

it’s not tobirama’s place to pry, but his student’s well being is his concern, and any reason to hate madara more is welcome. 

izuna flinches, then freezes. he takes three deep breaths before speaking. “nothing. we’ve just been fighting about some stuff and i guess it’s gotten out of hand.” 

“my brother lives with you now, doesn’t he? he just lets madara yell at you like this?” 

“it’s...not exactly loud fighting because it’s about...s-stuff he doesn’t want hashirama-san to know about. it’s not a big deal, don’t worry.” 

“i’m going to worry if it’s affecting your grades and school behavior. i’m letting this slide because it’s the first time and i know you’re a good, intelligent young man, but other teachers won’t, and i may not a second time. try to find a solution.” he stands and walks back to his desk. 

izuna sniffles for a minute longer, then leaves the room, bag in hand. tobirama feels an irrational rage at madara for making this teen so distressed and has to remind himself that punching his boss will get him fired. 

 

* * *

saturday afternoon brings a phone call from hashirama. 

“hey, tobi, i have a reaaaally big favor to ask.” he’s using his half-hopeful, half-desperate voice, and tobirama knows he’s going to accept even if he doesn’t want to. he pretends he still has a choice. 

“what?” 

“madara’s been really stressed lately and i wanna get him out of the house for a while, but i don’t wanna leave izuna-kun alone. i know he’s 15 now and old enough to take care of himself but he’s been down too and i don’t feel right leaving him without someone to take care of him. i know he’s been getting tutoring from you so you must know him pretty well, and you’re my brother and i trust you with him so…” 

“are you asking me to babysit your boyfriend’s little brother?” 

“no! god-- no, tobi, he’s not my boyfriend, oh my god, i swear i just. he’s my best friend okay i just wanna make sure he’s happy and healthy and i think that requires taking him out to like. the beach or something overnight.” 

“ah, correction. you want me to have a sleepover with your boyfriend’s little brother.” 

“i-- you know what. sure. just, pleaaase do this for me? i’ll figure out some way to repay you, i swear.” 

“does asshole know about this?” 

“no. i think he just wants to leave izuna-kun at the house, but like i said… we don’t have to tell him, just. please?”

tobirama sighs loudly for a long couple of seconds. “fine. what’s the address?” 

 

* * *

izuna feels like he’s been stabbed in the stomach when he opens the door and finds his algebra teacher standing there. the same algebra teacher that he may or may not have a massive crush on, even though he’s 32 or something and his brother’s best friend’s brother. he’d lost control and made it a little more than obvious he liked tobirama, and had made a complete fool of himself later on by falling asleep in class after a sleepless night post-fight with madara. 

hashirama had quietly told him he’d asked tobirama to watch over him while he took madara out for the rest of the weekend, but he’d convinced himself that he wasn’t really going to come. yet here he was, standing out in front of his door. the door that he still hadn’t opened properly to let him come in. he flinches back into action. 

“sensei! i, uh. welcome, or uh, come in, i guess?” he stumbles over his words, throwing the door open and turning away before tobirama can see his blush. 

“you can just. put any stuff you have in your brother’s room, i guess, and uh, make yourself at home? i’m not entirely sure why hashirama-san thought you needed to be here but. um. yeah.” he wants to stuff himself in a freezer. 

tobirama makes a soft noise in back of him and izuna hears his footsteps go down the hall to hashirama’s room, who is also his sensei for biology. he forgets, though, having known him since he was born, practically. he thinks about how his brother would probably have an aneurysm if he knew tobirama, the “asshole” his little brother had the biggest crush (and boner) in his life for, was here. alone. with him. for a whole night. 

“not like anything’s gonna happen.” he mumbles to himself. 

“uchiha-san--” 

“izuna’s fine.” izuna wants to duct tape his mouth shut. 

“...izuna-san, then. have you had dinner?” though tobirama’s tone is stoic and seemingly uncaring as always, izuna feels his heart jump. 

“oh, no, not yet. i usually don’t start cooking ‘til like, 6ish. why, are you hungry? because i could start early, it’s only half an hour off, so i mean--” 

“izuna-san, it’s fine.” he snorts a little, then mutters under his breath, “you’re almost as bad as hashirama.” 

izuna thinks he isn’t supposed to hear that, so he pretends he didn’t. 

“okay.” 

the silence is so awkward izuna considers screaming just for some point conversation could leap off of. 

“have you talked with your brother?” comes a voice, suddenly much closer than it was before. izuna spins around to see tobirama a mere two feet or so from him. 

his heart jumps again, then stutters in his chest. he wants to die. “not… really… there’s nothing to talk about, i guess…” izuna gives answers as vague as he had yesterday. 

“there’s obviously something to talk about if you’ve been fighting about it for this long.” tobirama isn’t going to back down until he gets some answers this time, izuna can tell. he considers baking himself in the oven this time. 

“it’s really not that big of a deal… he just, sort of, found out something he wasn’t supposed to of and doesn’t approve…” 

izuna doesn’t mention that what he found was his online blog, which revealed his absolute innermost thoughts and desires and fantasies. the majority of which were with or about tobirama. 

“what could he possibly disapprove of?” 

izuna turns his back to tobirama again, staring intently at the photo of he and his brother, taken three years ago. he wishes he could go back to that time and punch himself for ever thinking of making that blog. “who… i like…” 

“what?” 

“he doesn’t approve of me having a crush on someone!” izuna blurts, praying to every god he’s ever read about that tobirama will stop his relentless questioning. 

“why would he disapprove of that? it’s not his business, is it?” 

izuna groans quietly. “because. he just doesn’t, okay?” 

“i can’t think of anyone that could possibly upset your brother that much. aside from me, of course.” tobirama scoffs quietly. there’s something about the way he says this that makes izuna think he knows exactly who his brother disapproves of. 

“i don’t know. i’m gonna take a shower. i’ll be back later.” izuna says in a rush, walking as quickly as possible to grab clothes and lock himself in his brother’s master bedroom, the one with the bigger bathroom and nicer shower. 

izuna strips and steps into the stream of water once it’s warm enough. 

it’s also farther from tobirama, meaning he’s less likely to hear izuna get off to him.

 

* * *

it’s 11pm, and izuna is sitting on the couch with tobirama, wanting to die again. they’ve been staring at the tv not really watching anything since dinner, this heavy silence over them once more. some documentary on ant colonies in different parts of the world is on, and izuna feels a little more than nauseous. 

“i think i’m gonna head to sleep,” mumbles izuna, standing. tobirama says nothing until he reaches the hallway. 

“izuna.” no suffix. izuna really feels like throwing up now.

“...yeah?”

tobirama’s fingers nearly break the leather of the couch with how hard his nails dig into it. “you know we can’t do this. the sooner you stop any ideas about it the sooner things can get back to normal. it’s just not possible. i’m sorry.” 

as he continues toward his room without answering, izuna knows they’re both finally on the same page. he wants to rip it out and burn it.

 

* * *

tobirama had left before he woke up. he and his brother hadn’t brought him up after he’d returned from his mini-trip. izuna is a good student and sits quietly in all his classes, paying complete attention. or at least as much attention needed with his academic skill. the week continues on with him pretending tobirama doesn’t really exist, except for in the shower, where he pretends he’s the only thing that exists. 

saturday rolls around and hashirama sets up another impromptu vacation for he and madara. izuna knows tobirama will be there again even without hashirama’s heads up. 

he is. 

he shows up later this time, though, around seven rather than five, and says nothing to greet izuna aside from a small nod. he’s locked in his brother’s room for the next two hours, leaving izuna to stew in his misery on the couch. he realizes the shower’s running after waking from a daydream, and starts to head to his room to grab his phone charger to revive his phone, wanting to drown in some mindless little game. he ends up stopping in front of the bathroom for a moment. 

he listens. it’s wrong, and he doesn’t care. he’s done trying to stop. tobirama’s warning had done nothing but spur his feelings even more. without tutoring, he’s had time for intense observation and had noticed quirks and habits he found himself adoring, had listened carefully and fallen for the way certain words rolled off his tongue, had studied the way in which tobirama carried himself, completing all tasks with ease. he feels his heart twist at these thoughts, but makes no effort to move away from the door. instead, he presses his ear to the wood. 

and stops breathing. 

tobirama’s barely audible heavy panting is taking in enough oxygen for the both of them. there’s a steady sound other than his breath that izuna is all too familiar with. he feels horrible and twisted for listening in on this, but can’t bring himself to leave. when it finally stops, when tobirama lets out the softest of groans, izuna swallows hard and backs himself into the wall, staring at the bathroom door. when the shower turns off, he realizes he’s been idly massaging himself through his sweatpants for the past few minutes and curses. he heads back to the living room to shut off the lights and tv and grab his phone, then walks to his bedroom. 

as he opens his door, tobirama opens the bathroom’s, stepping out. he’s still slightly wet, water dripping from his mostly soaked and messy hair to his neck and down his arms and chest. they lock eyes. izuna swallows, nods once, and closes the door behind him. he doesn’t notice tobirama’s brief glance downward.

* * *

“see me after class,” tobirama whispers as he hands back their last test. izuna’s aced it, unsurprisingly. what does surprise him is tobirama’s request. when everyone leaves, he hangs back, knowing that tobirama’s next period is classless prep time before third period algebra iii. he fiddles with the tie on his uniform. 

“my brother has… requested, i guess you could say, that you stay at my house for the weekend.” 

izuna’s breaths turn shallow. “why.” 

“it seems he and madara finally realized they’ve been dating for the past 20 years and he wants...alone time.” 

“o-oh…” izuna blushes hard and tightens his grip on his tie. 

“indeed. madara’s not at all happy with it, but i think he’s too distracted by my brother to really argue about you being with me. you’ll come home with me tonight.” 

the lack of inflection in tobirama’s voice scares izuna a little. 

“okay.”

* * *

saturday night is when izuna’s about ready to die. he’s been with tobirama for almost a whole day now and has to consciously remind himself not to smell all of his pillows and blankets and towels and everything else that has his same, fresh scent he’s worn for the past month or so. he’s avoided all physical contact possible, and thinks he has it under control. until he heads to sleep. 

tobirama decides that he should take the bed this night instead of the couch like last, as the guest, which in theory is nice, but izuna spends nearly 30 minutes lying in it, thinking about how tobirama sleeps in this bed almost every night, how it smells like him, how he’s dreamt in this very spot-- 

how he’s probably jacked off in it. he wonders what he thinks of when he gets himself off. he’s never known him to take any kind of interest in anyone, boy, girl, or otherwise in the past 15 years he’s been aware of his existence. izuna pretends, for once, that he imagines izuna in his bed. izuna stroking his dick, licking the head, deepthroating him, letting him facefuck his mouth, and then suddenly izuna’s own dick is out and he’s rubbing his thumb around his head, scraping his nails down the side of his shaft, panting and mewling and vaguely recognizing from some surreal out of body perspective that he’s not being quiet in the slightest, nor is he being subtle, considering his pants and boxers are down to his ankles and the blankets are shoved to the farthest possible corner, not hiding anything from view. 

then the door opens.

* * *

 tobirama hears him. he hears izuna, from the living room. izuna, young izuna, only 15, with the beautiful face and gorgeous dark eyes and pretty pink lips and smooth pale skin and everything else he recently found himself unable to stop thinking about, wasn’t sure when or why he started thinking about then in the first place. he was fucking disgusting, thinking about his own student, a child, like that, but he couldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried. he’d gotten off thinking about him in the boy’s own shower, realized izuna had listened after he got out and saw him with a hard-on. and now he is in tobirama’s bed, dick in his hands, jacking off as loudly as he can probably manage. 

tobirama thinks he’s going to die. 

he doesn’t know what the hell izuna is thinking, or if he’s even thinking at all, but he needs to do something. putting a stop to it would be the 100% most reasonable, acceptable, morally correct choice of action, but tobirama’s lost a lot of faith in himself these past few weeks. he opens the door.

izuna’s top half is mostly not visible in the dark, but what is is his dick, hard in hand, dripping from its slit and down his cock and onto his stomach. tobirama moves closer, closing the door on reflex, heart pounding, and can see izuna’s face, eyes closed and mouth wide open before the boy opens his eyes. he can practically see the gears in his body screeching to a halt, and then izuna is looking at him, half terrified, half hornier than hell. tobirama stares back. neither moves for a solid minute. 

then he starts again. 

izuna locks eyes as he kicks the pants and boxers from his ankles, bites his lip hard enough that it bleeds, and begins stroking his dick once more, legs spread even wider. 

tobirama doesn’t know what to do. he stares in shock, at izuna’s intense, determined eyes, and his swollen red lips, his hard nipples-- 

then suddenly he isn’t staring anymore. he makes a split-second conscious decision (“i’m going to hell but fuck it i need”) and leans down onto the bed, stopping izuna’s hand and pulling it above his head, pinning it there along with the other one. he stares directly into the teen’s eyes, both of them panting, then kisses him. hard. he doesn’t know if izuna’s ever kissed anyone before, but it doesn’t matter, because he’s learning as fast as he does anything, moaning softly when tobirama pushes their tongues together, the taste of blood in his mouth, and nips at his bottom lip, moves to his neck, ravishing the skin there, suckles and licks and drags his teeth gently, marking his skin, then bites, drawing a sharp inhale and a whine from izuna who bucks his hips up and whispers _please_ \--

tobirama tightens his grip on izuna’s wrists and goes back to kissing him, kisses him until they’re both panting harder than ever, then suddenly and without warning grinds his hips down against izuna’s _hard_. 

“fuck!” the younger boy hisses, arching his back. tobirama does it again and again until izuna is gasping and stuttering out anything he can think of to get tobirama to finish him off. tobirama lets go and slides down his body quickly, hovering over the younger’s dick, looking for a sign, a signal-- he gets a fervent nod and gets right to work, licking and sucking the head of izuna’s dick, stroking the rest with a slow but firm hand, flicking his tongue at the slit, drawing every sound he possibly can out of izuna. 

“god, please, please tobirama, i’ll do anything just, _please_ ,” he manages between moans and whimpers. tobirama doesn’t stop, keeps working his cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down while sucking, and when izuna tries to pull away, to stop, he’s gonna come tobirama please, he pulls back to the tip and sucks hard, licking once more, and swallows as izuna’s moans turn to a high keening noise and he grips the bed sheets with all his might. when tobirama pulls back, izuna looks more exhausted and content than he ever has in his life, probably, but tobirama still has one more thing he wants to try. 

“do you want to stop?” he asks, looking straight into izuna’s eyes. izuna shakes his head, absolute confidence and trust in his eyes, and tobirama reaches for the nightstand drawer. he pulls out a small bottle of lube and pops it open, pouring some out into his hand before setting the bottle aside. he grips izuna’s dick once more, works it until it’s hard again and the boy is moaning, then slides his hand down, to his hole, and slowly circles it. izuna’s breath catches but he nods faintly and relaxes himself as if he knows what’s coming, as if he’s done it himself before, and tobirama doesn’t doubt he has. 

he slowly puts one finger in, letting izuna adjust, before he wiggles it around, curving it into the boy’s walls. izuna bites his hand to keep from moaning too loud, and tobirama inserts a second finger as he grips izuna’s dick with the other, slowly scissoring and stroking at the same time. he moves at a torturously slow pace, and izuna is desperately hard again, tearing up now, begging tobirama to let him come again, please god please, he’ll literally do anything in the world if tobirama lets him come, and while it’s tempting, tobirama isn’t quite satisfied yet. he releases izuna’s cock and stills the fingers inside the boy, looking into his eyes. 

“beg. make me believe you’d _kill_ to come.” 

izuna’s eyes overflow with the tears of desperation and embarrassment he’s been holding back, and he cries quietly, “please, fuck me, fuck me with your fingers or your dick or anything but please just let me come, i need it, i need it so bad, please tobirama, please please please, god, sensei,” he rambles on, and tobirama’s breath hitches. he finally moves his fingers, in and out, in and out, still at a pace no one could find even remotely satisfying when this hard. tobirama deftly pushes down his own sweatpants and underwear. 

“izuna,” he breathes; izuna covers his mouth, sobbing, tears streaming down his face, and pushes down, desperate for some kind of relief. tobirama kisses the inside of his thigh, then pulls out to flip izuna onto his hands and knees.

“do it, fuck yourself on my fingers,” he murmurs as he pushes three fingers in without warning. 

izuna lets out another loud sob, begging without realizing what he’s saying and tobirama’s name coming from his mouth like a mantra, pushes back on the fingers in him, over and over, as hard as he can, and tobirama pushes in when izuna pushes back, helping him along. 

“have you thought about this, izuna? about fucking yourself on my fingers? is this what you get off to at night?” tobirama breathes in his ear. 

“yes, yes, god, please,” he gasps out. tobirama leans over a little more, licks a tear running down his face, then pulls the digits out, leaving izuna to groan loudly and claw the bed sheets. tobirama reaches back for the discarded lube bottle and quickly slicks up his cock, then lays on his back and pulls izuna to straddle him above. izuna swallows hard, grips tobirama’s hips as the older guides him to his dick; he reopens the cut on his lip as he slowly sinks down, panting as he finally reaches the base. eventually he moves, a slight jerk of the hips, and tobirama hisses as they begin a steady pace of izuna moving up and down on his dick, moaning loudly again, scraping his nails down tobirama’s chest. tobirama keeps his hands on izuna’s hips, helps him bounce up and down for a few long minutes, but it isn’t enough. 

tobirama is done teasing, wants to finish and get off as much as izuna does, and in his desperation he flips them over so izuna’s on his back, pulls his legs up around his shoulders, and fucks him so hard the bed slams into the wall with each thrust. izuna lets out a scream and digs his nails into his teacher’s shoulders, breaking the skin and drawing blood, sobbing harder than before, moaning broken words and what sounds like tobirama’s name as he comes again without having his dick touched, all over his chest. a few minutes later tobirama releases into him, leans down and bites hard, hard enough to draw blood, leaving a possessive mark on the junction between izuna’s neck and shoulder as he stifles a loud groan. he pulls out and lies next to izuna, who shifts onto his side and reaches out for tobirama’s hand in an intimate gesture that tobirama finds endearing. he wants to protect this child. he wants to make sure no harm ever comes to him, because izuna uchiha is his now and no one will take that from him. he reaches over, wipes the remaining tears from izuna’s face, squeezes his hand tighter. 

izuna looks distraught. “why...i thought you said…” 

“i know. i’m sorry.” he kisses the younger boy’s forehead, brushes the dark hair from his face. “we shouldn’t have done that. i don’t regret it though.” 

black eyes close. “oh.” 

they snuggle closer, breathing still irregular.  “does that mean this won’t happen again?”

“i can’t say.” 

silence consumes the room for what feels like hours. tobirama thinks izuna’s fallen asleep, curled against his chest, continues stroking the teen’s hair. 

“i love you.” tobirama freezes, stops breathing. it seems izuna has too. 

“...i know.” his fingers resume brushing through raven hair. izuna pushes even more into tobirama’s body, clings to his arm, shaking a bit. he kisses his head and wraps the arm he’s gripping around izuna, feeling more protective of him than he ever has anything in his life, and tries to soothe the other to sleep. he knows he’s lying, knows they’ll end up doing this again and again so long as the younger wants it, no matter how wrong it is, but he just needs time. reconciling one’s place in hell is a difficult thing, no matter the reward for doing so. before he falls asleep himself, he pulls away and leans down for one more soft kiss, then rests his chin on his head. 

“i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ohhHHhHhhHh ym g od!!!!!!!!!! it's here i finished ok omfg i love u ana i wrote u this whole tobizu to make up for no bday message pls love me ////


End file.
